Transport-inators of Doooom!
Phineas and Ferb in the Transport-inators of Doooom! is a free, online Phineas and Ferb game on the Disney XD website. In it, players control Ferb and Agent P as they make their respective ways through 19 levels set inside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Story Prologue Mom has left Phineas and Ferb a "huge list of chores" to do. Looking to get the list completed faster, they decide to build teleporters. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, looking for a Peglegged Hemisphingus to complete his Official Tri-State Area Bird Watching Sticker Book, notices the teleporters and zaps one with a Duplicat-inator to copy it just as Phineas is going through it, inadvertently teleporting Phineas into his building. Ferb grabs a plunger and follows after his brother. After Tutorial Level Agent P kicks his way through a window and into the DEI building, where Doofenshmirtz locks him inside a cage (which he is mass producing). He explains that the teleporters ("Transport-inators of Doom") will allow how to produce more evil inventions, which he calls "Evil 2.0." After Level 6 Looking for a map, Phineas presses a button at a computer terminal, activating the building's Freeze-inator freeze rays...and setting off its intruder alert, causing Doofenshmirtz's security robots to capture Phineas and put him in a force field cage. Level 9 Ferb successfully locates the three switches to reconstruct the bridge between Phineas's cage and the exit, disabling the cage and allowing he and his brother to successfully escape, although they do not see each other. Level 10 Agent P overcomes Dr. Doofenshmirtz firing a Freeze-inator at him to first disable his two Transport-inator production lines, and then use a well-placed transport-inator to turn the Freeze-inator against Doofenshmirtz, freezing him and knocking him backwards into an infinite transport-inator loop to defeat him and Evil 2.0. Epilogue Phineas and Ferb are reunited in their backyard, and Perry joins the boys shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still stuck in the infinite loop, looking for someone to help him break it. Gameplay Ferb and Agent P control mostly the same with a few minor differences. The main difference is that Ferb can use his rocket boots to perform a double jump, while Agent P has a glider that allows him to float. Along the way, each encounters a series of robotic enemies; cleaning robots require only one hit to defeat them, while security robots will charge when you get close to them and take two hits to defeat. On each level, there are also anywhere from 100 to 400 gears or O.W.C.A. badges to collect, although it is not necessary to do so. There are three types of powerups in the game: a magnet that attracts nearby gears or badges towards you; a lightning bolt icon that turns Ferb or Agent P invincible and allows them to instantly defeat any enemies they touch; and a red stop sign, which stops all of the robots from moving for a limited time. Songs The game features instrumental versions of a wide selection of songs from Season 1, most of which must be unlocked by finding the hidden CD in each of the game's 19 levels. * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! - title screen and menus * One Good Scare - Level 10 (Bonus Music Player must be off) * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day - during invincibility powerup * Phinedroids and Ferbots - during stoppage powerup Unlocked via hidden CDs * My Chariot * Chains On Me * Ready for the Bettys * The Ballad of Badbeard * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. * He's a Bully * Ain't Got Rhythm * Busted * F-Games * Backyard Beach * Shooting Star Milkshake Bar * Impress My Professor * History of Rock * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother * My Nemesis * Perry the Platypus Theme * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) * S'Winter * Gitchee Gitchee Goo Continuity *Doofenshmirtz steals another invention from Phineas and Ferb. ("Undercover Carl") *Doofensmirtz speaks whale again. ("Perry Lays an Egg") *Doofenshmirtz says "Your shoe's untied"-psych again. ("Leave the Busting to Us") *Doofenshmirtz says "My Spaghetti!". ("At the Car Wash") *Many pictures of different episodes are seen throughout the game. **On Ferb Level 3, a picture of a young Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Balloony. ("The Chronicles of Meap") **On Perry Level 2, a picture of Doofenshmirtz with the pigeons. ("Tree to Get Ready") **On Perry Level 2, a picture of Heinz Doofenshmirtz with the giant-robotic-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingies. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (uncredited) External Links * "Transport-inators of Doooom!" on the U.S. Disney XD website Category:Real World games